happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Lillian
Lillian is a fan character created by user Neizov. She is a yellow gerbil who is also a famous rock and pop star. Appearance She is a yellow gerbil with a red crest and the tip of her tail is ocre. Her abdominal mark and inside of her ears has a lighter yellow color on them. She has three freckles on each cheek of a dark yellow color. She wears a blue T-shirt with a yellow star, a black jacket with broken sleeves and beige pants. She also wears an orange wristband on her left hand and two ring on her tail. Biography Since she was young, she loved music and she already compose many of her own songs when she was just in collegue. At a theater reanactment a talents manager proposed her to work in the world of the music industry, which she gladly accepted. She became a huge success in her country, so she made a musical tour into the United States where she gave many concerts and shortly became a world famed singer. After many concerts she moved into Happy Tree Town where she bought a house right next to Disco Bear, hence, they are neighbors. She always wanted a calm and peaceful life, but it seems to have been for nought. Personality She is a very nice girl, but she can get very angry sometimes with paparazzis who almost never leave her alone. Despite being famous, she is very humble and likes to help anyone who needs it. She has slo shown to be quite unorganized since her house is usually a mess. She gets along with almost everyone, but she dislikes other artists or singers, for example Disco Bear. She also likes to practice sports such as footing, ride on bicycle and walk through the forest. She likes to meet new people, but she doesnt like others to treat her as someone important. Relationships Friends * Mel: She met her while they had a walk and became friends. Mel also organizes come of Lillian´s concerts. * Maily: The town´s mailman. She considers him a very nice person, but he doesnt know she has a crash on him. Enemies * Disco Bear: She hates him despite him being her neighbor, also because Dsico Bear always sends her roses every morning, but Lillian is allergic to roses. * Shoey: She dilsikes his selfish and self-centered personality. She also disapproves of him mistreating his own employees. Galery Lillian por Exbelion-1.jpg|Lillian drawn by Exbelion. LillianB.png|Old desing. Trivia * She is dressed with the colors of the Rumanian flag, her home country. * Whe she goes out of home she wears a hat and sunglasses to avoid paparazzis. * She usually sings in Rumanian, despite many HTFs not being able to speak fluently, she can pronounce some words. * Her mansion is very unorganized. * She likes to meet new people, but most of the time she prefers to be alone. * Her survival rate is 42%. Translation made by DetoxCyanide. Category:Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Yellow Characters Category:Characters with hair Category:Rodents Category:Gerbils Category:Mammals Category:Characters who wear clothes Category:Adult Characters Category:Characters Who Rarely Survive Category:Copyrighted Artwork Category:Free to Use Category:Neizov characters